


Obsidian

by vauntedlove



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vauntedlove/pseuds/vauntedlove
Summary: What if Dean had a (living) daughter that he didn't know about ? What if the Cosmic Entity aka the Shadow found a way to go to Earth? Who *is* the Shadow? And where did it come from? Also, what if Dean found a way to leave Heaven? And why was Dean Michael's true vessel? I mean, really?These are just a few of the questions I've had since the show ended, and so I have decided to write this "continuation" to answer them, and to cope with the fact that the show is really over. I won't be able to update this often because I have a lot going on in my life right now and don't have as much time to write as I would like but I hope to come back to this soon.This story takes place after Dean's death in 'Carry On' but before Sam quits hunting, gets married, has a kid etc.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Obsidian

In the beginning there was Nothing, and it preferred it that way.

With no one or no thing around to disturb it, millennia passed, maybe even longer, and all that time it slumbered alone in the shadows. 

In the beginning there was Nothing but, in time, it became the Shadow, an entity that existed outside of existence. It was the absence of being and all things, and it was perfect. 

Second in it's perfection was the Silence. It was pure in that it created itself. But the Shadow could create too. Or so it discovered one day when the void shifted. The movement was tectonic, a sliding of sorts. It ruptured through the Shadow, waking it out of it's eternal sleep. In its sleep there was nothing, and now, in it's waking, the void was everything, a shadow made real. The Shadow could only stare at the shape-full thing in awe, for it did not know how it came to be. And for the first time in it's long memory, the void stared back. It could feel it's eyes; wide and blinking, waiting for an explanation. 

But the only one the Shadow could give was a name: the Darkness. 

And the Shadow grew to love the Darkness, for it slept just as much as the entity did, and played well with the Silence. But soon the Darkness grew restless, as all children do. It would walk around the void to no end, looking for something or someone else. But there was nothing, no one. Just the Shadow, and the void, and the Darkness. Soon after it woke, it refused to go back to sleep. And that made the Shadow restless. So the Shadow decided to create. 

But creating wasn't easy to do on purpose. 

No matter how many times it tried, the Shadow could not replicate the Darkness. 

So the Darkness told it to go back to sleep.

And it did.

The next time it woke, the void had changed. It was no longer an endless empty. Now it was filled with something the Shadow couldn’t name, something that was so powerful that it hurt to look at. But even when the Shadow turned away, it could still see it, feel it. 

With it around, the Shadow realized that it wasn’t a shadow at all. It had a shape, it took a form. Unlike this new creation, which had no end and no beginning. The Darkness might have been everything, but this other being was something else entirely.

“I am infinite,” it said. 

The Shadow looked to its first creation, eyes wide and blinking, waiting for an explanation.

But the only one the Darkness could give was a name: the Light.

And it was so.


End file.
